If I Ran, Would You Be My Destination?
by LoveTurtle
Summary: If I ran forever, would you follow me? Would you run right behind me; For every turn, twist, and bend? If I fell, would you stop to pick me up or keep running?


**Hello, everyone...I'm back! Please enjoy the story; Flames will be used to roast you in my BBQ. Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor any of the Hetalia characters I might bring in the story for some background highlight. **

* * *

Through the alleyways of London, a girl of 16 ran by, pushing anyone and anything down behind her. Shouts of Italian could be heard from behind, which she smirked at in sucess. She lost them, finally able to sit down in between a pastry shop and grocery store. Her pants of exaustion filled the narrow space, but immidately stopped when she heard footsteps echoing off the cut stone. In a flash, the shiny metal barrel of a pistol was pointed directly at the other occupant of the alley.

"Who are you?" Her words were heavy with venom and the gun heavy with bullets ready to fire.

At the entrance of the narrow walls, Ciel Phantomhive stood; proud and tall, even though he was 'vertically challenged.' His ever present butler not with him, but lurking in the nearby shadows.

He glared down at her, not even paying any attention to the gun that was pointed at him, as he wasn't scared of her shooting him. Sebastian would save him if it came to that.

"You made quite a racket out there." He commented, looking back out of the alley at the many knocked over bins of trash and other obstacles that were in the passages. "What was that about?"

Feirce honey eyes glared at him as she repeated. "Who are you? Who do you work for?! Vargas? Carriedo? Braginski?" The gun shook in her hand, but the brunette did not lower her aim. Ciel chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "I work for the Queen, not a bunch of idiots like those people. I assume that those were the people chasing you? And you might as well put the gun down, you can't hurt me with it. And as for my name, you can call me Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive. Or the Queen's Guard Dog."

The gun was set on the ground.

"Mi Dispace, Lord Phantomhive." Her accent was thick with Italian. "Yes, Carriedo and Vargas mafia members." The girl chuckled, shaking her head. "Complete Idiotas. They will meet my pipe soon enough." She patted the gun at her side while eyeing the mouth of the alley behind the young earl.

He wanted to know more about her, as he was on an assignment for the Queen. Then again, those names sounded familiar also..."What business do you have with them?" Ciel got right to the chase as he wasn't really one to beat around the bush.

"Well, I figure my name will give me enough away." She flashed a grin up at him. "I'm Julietta Vargas. Lovino Vargas and Antonio Carriedo's daughter." A long strand of chocolate hair was pushed from her eyes as a sigh passed through plump lips.

"I'm a runaway, and when your parents have that kind of power, they use it. I believe that answers both your questions, Si?" A nod followed by a smirk; his reply.

Her head leaned back, connecting with the cool stone of the walls, a quiet chuckle escaping the girl's throat.

"You're a runaway? Why did you run away from them? Surely the life of the mafia's best man and boss would belong to all you people." He didn't care that he was being rude. He was most of the time when he was getting information. Julietta held back a sneer, instead glaring daggers at the younger. Of course a rich brat would say that.

"I never said I was in the mafia, Lord Phantomhive. I am just the daughter of two mobsters." She sighed once more, looking up at the starless night. "Life isn't all money and guns, the way they live." If one were looking in daylight, they would see the stray tear that slipped from Julietta's eyes.

"So you say that. Would you be sad if they both died?" Ciel was thinking over the fact that the names were so familiar to him and in his mind, he was thinking about all that he knew about them. He was pretty sure that they were the ones he needed to eliminate...Though, she did not give an immediate answer; Instead pondering over it for a moment

"...I would be sad. But at least they would be together." She drew in her knees."It wouldn't matter anyways. I'm not going back."

He glanced at her, noticing her position of vulnerability. "Then where would you go?"

"I'm here, am I not?" Her chuckle resonated through the alley; The earl giving an annoyed sneer.

"I have friend's from all over that will help me. Belgium, Netherlands, Denmark, Norway, Here, even in Belarus and China. You name a country, I have a connection."

The sneer turning into one of general surprise as she named off places to which he had yet to find out about.

"You have all those connections? How did you come by getting all of those? Surely a girl like you couldn't of done it by yourself."

"Of course not! I knew people and people knew people! Then those people met me and we all became a big group of friends." She smiled; Ciel laughed at the word 'friends'.

"Friends? You think that you all are friends? I bet you they all would turn you in in a heartbeat. You can't really trust anyone."

Of course, the bluenette knew this from experience: No one could trust anyone, unless the person was a demon that you had a contract with.

Though, she laughed with him, his laughter halting at the sudden noise in the alley other than his own.

"And I could go back and send a hit out on them. You are not the only one with power, little lord." Julietta wasn't stupid, she knew that each of them had their past. As did she, but that was too many stories to tell. "I'm sure you have your equal share of frenimies."

The glare Ciel gave could have killed anyone; Besides apparently this girl. No one called him little, be it a criminal, another lord or earl, even a mafia boss couldn't get away with it. She was starting to get on his nerves.

"I have no friends. Nothing close to it. The only things I have are pawns."

"Nice chess metaphor." She stopd her full height, about three inches taller than the younger, who still stood a full 5 feet away. Said younger opened his mouth, in the beginning of a retort when loud footsteps sounded from the mouth of the alley. Julietta grabbed his shoulders and pulled Ciel behind her. Two guns marred her hands as she aimed them at the four men who now blocked the exit of the narrow walls.

Ciel rolled his eyes as she pushed him behind her. He wasn't defenseless, as he had made sure that Sebastian taught him to use guns and he always kept one with him whenever he was out like this. "I'm not defenseless and I can just call for my butler." He says indignantly, eyeing the men carefully. He wasn't done talking with her and he would rather her stay alive for the moment.

"This is my fun. Let me have it." She said simply. Four gun shots rang out and four thuds followed, each of the men dropping. Julietta walked over and picked up one by their hair. "What a shame. This was Mama's best man." The Italian crinkled her face, staring down at the corpse. "Pathetic." The head was dropped and she walked back to the entrance.

Ciel was surprised, but like always, he didn't show it on the outside, choosing to instead hold a blank face. "Maybe you could help me with something after all..."

The Earl had noticed how she killed them indifferently; as opposed to wincing or jerking as the gun was fired. "Maybe indeed. But tell me why I would help you? I have just met you, and you are rude, a brat, and snobby. What makes you so special that I should?" She said smugly. Though, the brunette didn't stop there; She slowly stepped closer. "You feel you're special because you are rich; Because you have good word with the Queen." The two were close enough that Julietta was whispering in his ear. "And because of a special butler in your possession."

Ciel's eyes widened for a second before narrowing to slits.

'Or, mainly because of the butler.'

The younger took three steps away. "You don't know anything. And I feel about as special as the next person. What does being rich and having good word with the Queen have to do with anything?" He waves his hand in a dismissful manner, "I was going to pay you, but never mind."

"And it all sums down to guns and money." Julietta smirked. "Guns and Money, Sins and Demons: Revenge and the damned." She said, turning and beginning to walk away.

Another wave of surprise takes Ciel as he looked at her retreating back, can't help but to call out. "Wait! What do you know about Demons?"

"Oh? So our recluse can show physical emotion." A smirk playing on the Italian's lips once more. "More than you know."

"Tell me." This was dragging on more than Ciel would have liked; The mission itself one of complete absurdity. This girl could be completely useless in the long run, no matter her skills. Yet, he seemed drawn in by her answers. One after the other seeming to be more meaningful than it really was. It annoyed him more than it should have.

"Need I repeat myself? What makes you so special that I must tell you?"

The bluenette was now extremely irritated; Be it from the continues tedious questions or the late hour.

"Because I want to know and I can have you killed if you don't tell me!" She had pushed him over the edge, somewhere he had never gotten to with one lone person.

"What's in this world that is important?" She retorted. This was fun! Nothing could be better than to bring out the natural furious intincts of an emotionless brat. Julietta could have easily walked away from the conversation, but the fight was what counted.

Ciel gave an exasperated sigh. "Would you like to sign your death? You won't have a chance against Sebastian."

As he spoke, Sebastian stepped out from the shadows, merely a shadow himself, and to behind his young lord, eyeing her curiously the entire time.

Julietta eyed the scene with her own curiosity...Black feathers?

"So I was right." She murmered to herself. "You're right, I don't. But what's your merit for killing me?"

"Your parents obviously want you, so they would come for your dead body. Dead or alive it won't matter as long as they come to me."

"So that's the next target for our dearest guard dog? My parents...And you were going to hire me to do your dirty work." She stared in fake shocked, the false quickly turning to a deep glare, honey turning a hard golden. "Ask your god damned demon to do it."

Ciel rolled his eye. "I was going to ask you to take me to them, if you would have had me elaborate earlier instead of jumping to your own conclusions. And I would rather have them killed with me there. I have some things to ask of them."

"Well, that's too damned bad." The Brunette was just as agitated as the earl, not even thinking of the reapocutions. Ciel can feel his patiance running thin, "Why must you be so difficult?"

"It's in my blood. One I would like in my body, thank you very much." A sigh slipped through her lips. "I knew I should have visited Emil first...But noooo, Arthur had to be a little bitch about it..." She muttered.

Ciel groaned. "My patience is running thin. I'll pay you if you help me. Any amount that you wish, just say it."

"...What if I said I didn't want money? What if I wanted a material object?" She asked, to irk him.

"Everyone wants money but if it's a material object, then I'll get that for you."

"What if I said I want you?" She said smirking, making her way to them and beding down to his eye level. His eyes widened, words unable to be formed for a moment. "...Do you want me?"

"It's just a scenerio. Would you give yourself to me in return for my services?" She arched a brow, tilting her head to the side allowing her hair to fall over curious honey eyes.

Ciel remained speechless, still trying to comprehend Julietta's demands. He nodded, almost robotically, after some time; he'd do anything to complete one of the Queen's assignments. "If it was for the Queen's assignment, then yes, I would."

"I'll help you on these terms. You have to be one of my 'friends' to go to. And-" An evil glint in here eye revealed more. "You'll be my personal plaything; A doll, if you will." A harmonic giggle chimed as she winked at the young earl.

Ciel glared daggers at her, did he really have to do this? "I do accept the terms of being one of your...'friends', as you put it; But I will not resort to such a degrading position, much less to some mafia-raised urchin."

"Then guess what?" She turned and walked towards the street, kissed her hand, and smacked her rear. "Kiss this Ciao~"

Ciel turned red with fury; Had this woman no decency? Finally, he reached his hand out at her retreating figure. "Wait, I'll do it on your conditions." He really wouldn't if this wasn't the only way that he could get close to the Vargas's.

A smile worked it's way onto her lips. "Thats more like it." Julietta seemed to appear at his side, her arms wide open. "We start today."

Ciel made a face, confused as to what she was doing. "What in the Queen's name are you doing?" This made Julietta roll her eyes.

"Give me a hug, idiota. I'm sure you're not that...uhh...What do you say here...Daft? Yes, daft in this type of situation." A smirk played her lips once more.

Ciel reluctantly stepped forward, letting the Italian wrap her arms around his slender frame. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't need you." He muttered into her jacket.

"Yeah, sure, keep talking like that. So positive." She said into his hair. Ciel tried to step back from the embrace after a few moments. "I don't hug."

"Now ya do!" She said cheerfully, leaning foreward and kissing his cheek, resulting in Ciel to heavily blush at the contact.

"Oh yeah, one more thing." Her voice took a serious tone. "When we go...to see them...You will have to be a lot more...loose. They hate people with sticks up their asses. You won't get close like this, even with me."

Ciel sighed. "How loose? And I was only acting like this because you annoyed me."

Julietta laughed openly, the sound echoing throughout the passage. "Like me. Just not with me. Don't go kissing my cheek, at least, around them that is." What? This kid was cute and needed her help! She was going to milk it. "Just act like an Italian! I'm sure Mr. Demon here can do it~"

Ciel blushed and couldn't help but to bite his lip, "Shut up."

"Just like that! That is an Italian trait!" She said laughing. "A little flirting here, cursing there, respect good food and art. Bingo, you're in~"

"They probably don't have good food or art." He commented as a blue eye turned to her.

Though, time seemed to stop after that very comment pervaded the air.

"Never. Say that. Ever. " The brunette spat at him, venom laced her words. His eyes widen in the slightest as he takes a step back, "I won't say that."

Art and food were a big part of her life; Even more so to her family.

"Good. Espically in front of Mama. He would have a stroke the second he heard that. " Although he doesn't know it now, she just saved him a broken nose and a jaw fracture, courtesy of her mother.

"They value food and art that much?" He was a bit surprised at that. Why were they so important?

"It's the equivilent of tea and the Queen here." Her tone held no lie.

He nodded, understanding now. "Ah. That important?"

"Very. I'll give you an entire lesson...That isn't in an alley." Julietta's face contorted in a wince; the smell was horrible. "Can we get out of here, please?"

Ciel chuckled slightly and nodded, turning to Sebastian, "Sebastian, get the carriage ready." Sebastian bowed and walked to the entrance of the alley, disappearing from sight

"You never told me why you think he is a demon?" Ciel followed his butler's actions, stopping at the enterance to turn and face the woman.

"You look at it from my point of view; who has met more people than you can imagine. You pick up a few skills to point out odd things."

"What odd things did you notice?"

"Eyes, posture, and he just emits...Black feathers. Weird."

Not a second after she spoke, the familiar sound of cobblestone hitting wood sounded; Sebastian pulling up with the elaboratly decorated carriage, stepping down to hold open the door for his master. Ciel nodded to her one last time before climbing inside; Though keeping the door open.

"When did you see black feathers?" Julietta thought over it for a minute. "When he appeared next to you in a dead-end alley." She said, walking down the sidewalk. "I must say farewell, earl. This lovely night comes to a close, for I must check in with a winey lawman. Are you aware of Arthur Kirkland?" She asked.

"Yes, I know of him. Why?" The younger inquired.

"That is who I am staying with. Meet me there tomorrow at noon. We can have coffee! Or..Uh..I suppose English drink tea..." She trailed off, walking the thinning crowd and out of sight.

"My lord." Sebastian spoke up next to him. "Shall we depart?"

Ciel murmered something of a yes, resting his head onto the cool window of the carriage as it rolled along the path to home. This girl, be it an odd girl, was special; that was for certain. Whether it be her talents, or her personality. He would use her, a new pawn added to his game. A game; That would see no end anytime soon.


End file.
